Hatsuyuki
Quotes Seasonal Quotes |Christmas2014_Note = Same as Christmas 2015 |NewYear2015 = あけおめ・・・ことよろ・・・。初雪へのお年玉は・・・？えっ・・・ないの・・・ |NewYear2015_EN = Happy New Year... regards... Where is my new years money...? Eh? ...There is none... |NewYear2015_Clip = |NewYear2015_Note = |Valentine2015 = チっ、チョっ、ン…チョコレート。一応、買ってきた……あげる… |Valentine2015_EN = W-well, I did buy some ch-cho....chocolate....for you.... |Valentine2015_Clip = |Valentine2015_Note = |SecondAnniversary2015 = 寝ててわからなかったけど…今日は記念日なんだね。悪くは…ない、ね。 |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = I don't get what's going on since I was sleeping... It's an anniversary today right? Not... bad. |SecondAnniversary2015_Clip = |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |RainySeason2015 = 梅雨の雨…雨は嫌い。ひきこもる。 |RainySeason2015_EN = Rain of Tsuyu season... I hate rain. Gonna go hide. |RainySeason2015_Clip = |RainySeason2015_Note = |EndofYear2015 = 今年も大掃除大変だったな。でも、その後は毎年恒例の艦娘歌合戦！今年は何を歌おうかな。けっこう得意だし、こういうの。あ～え～い～う～え～お～あ～お～。 |EndofYear2015_EN = Cleaning this year is tiring as well. But after that it's time for Annual Kanmusu Festival! What am I going to sing this year. I'm pretty good at this, like. A~ e~ i~ u~ e~ o~ a~ o~. |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = Not sure what Hatsuyuki is going to sing. |NewYear2016 = 司令官、あけおめことよっ… お、おほん。明けましておめでとうございます。今年はちゃんと言ってやったぜ！ |NewYear2016_EN = Commander, Happy New Yea... *coughs*. Happy New Year. I finally managed to say it this year! |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = どうせ、司令官は、皆からいいチョコもらってるに違いないよ・・・こんなのいらないよね・・・捨てちゃお・・・うっ、司令官・・・？おうっ、うぅおおぉぉ・・・！？ |Valentine2016_EN = No doubt about it, it looks like the Commander got some well-made chocolate from everybody... You don't need this then, huh... I'll throw it away... Uh, Commander?! ...Aaah, auwaaa...!? |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |WhiteDay2016 = 司令官は優しいね。私にもくれるんだね。ありがとう。 |WhiteDay2016_EN = Commander sure is kind. Giving this to even me. Thank you. |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 三周年…初雪も…嬉しい。ほんとだよ…うん、嬉しい…。 |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Third anniversary...Hatsuyuki is...happy. Really..., happy... |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = 梅雨の雨。雨は嫌い。引きこもる。 |RainySeason2016_EN = Rain in the rainy season. I hate rain. I will stay inside. |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = From Rainy Season 2015 }} Character Appearance * Hatsuyuki has long black hair in a hime cut with blunt bangs and has brown eyes. Like her sisters, she wears a plain white-and-navy-blue serafukuwith a short-sleeved collared shirt, neckerchief, and pleated skirt. * In her combat gear, she wears her smokestack, bridge, and mast like a backpack, and carries torpedo launchers strapped to both thighs. Her singletwin-cannon turret is carried on a purse-like strap mounted to her wrist. Her loafers are armored as well. Personality * Hatsuyuki has the most distinct personality of the 11th Destroyer Division, as she has a deadpan, listless voice, and a completely lazy personality. She constantly says that she'll "try tomorrow" instead of trying today. She's basically a hikkikomori, and her repair lines imply as much. Combined with her hairstyle, there are similarities drawn to a certain NEET-hime. Trivia *Her name means "First snow", as in, the first snowfall of the year. **It was first carried by the twenty-fifth ship of the first Kamikaze class in 1906. *Built at Maizuru Naval Arsenal. **Laid down 12 April 1927. **Launched 29 September 1928. **Commissioned 30 March 1929. *Sunk in an air raid 17 July 1943 at Buin, Papua New Guinea (06°50′S 155°47′E). *Her name lives on as the lead ship of Hatsuyuki-class destroyer, DD-122 JDS Hatsuyuki until she retired on 25 June 2010. Quests *Required by Quests A47, B35 and B36. Category:Fubuki Class Category:Destroyers